War of Roses Servant of Evil
by AFaultinourStars
Summary: This is the full story- with two roles switched. With Rin as the faithful servant and Len as a tyrant. Please review! Edit: I have fixed the final paragraph as a few had pointed out. Thank you for all the favourites and reviews!


The Wars of Roses

January 3, 1471

A light breeze rustled the frost covered trees that in circled the gorgeous estate, the clear blue sky sending waves of calm around Medieval Europe. But, inside the looming, iron gate of the castle, everything was anything but calm.

The beautiful prince has having his ever so frequent 'bouts of madness' that he had, sadly, attained from his father, King Henry VI. He lay in his quarters, surrounded by livid maids and caretakers as he wriggled helplessly, shouting out in his mental paralysis. The women that served dutifully to the sad prince were indeed flustered; for they knew they could do nothing but observe sadly and dab his forehead with a damp towel.

With all the commotion occurring in the stressful room, no one ever noticed his one truly faithful servant, a petite blonde with shinning blue eyes watching from a suitable distance, knowing the prince hated feeling so…stupid. Yes, that was the word the young boy had labeled himself with.

Soon, with a final jerk of the wrist, arch of his back, the lovely prince's chest began slowly rising and falling, clear blue eyes sliding shut, being dragged into a deep sleep by the exhaustion of the previous event. Then, with a slight bow, the cluster of maids and servants quickly filed out, shutting the dark redwood door behind them with a muted thud!

The girl sauntered forward, taking her princes right hand into hers, noting how his fingers overlapped her own with a small smile. She sighed and sank into one of the many stuffed, burgundy chairs that littered the room.

She grimly glanced up, hearing the loud clomping of shoes, the yells of defeat and anguish. But, it was not the ill prince in which they were mourning, for above the princes rooms were the infamous command center. The generals of the Lancastrians gathered to obstruct the peace within the castle with bellowing shouts of rage as they desperately tried to form a plan to end the Wars of Roses, a truly bloody chain of wars that had shot out of control, once again, after only, almost, one year of uneasy peace since the prince had unwillingly gained power over France and England, which had flared the still on-going war. Today, her prince had turned 14. What had come to him, slash of insanity, then darkness? Yes, she chuckled grimly, which caused the young boy to sigh restlessly in his not-so-deep sleep.

On this day, a year ago King Henry, the prince's father, had been murdered in the heinous tower of London where many more had been slain. So, his eldest son had been thrust onto the throne. The thirteen-year old slowly became consumed by the immense responsibilities, the burden of war and prodigious power.

Almost like sensing that he was being thought of, the prince's bright eyes fluttered open; glancing at the servant he smiled and struggled to sit up. Rushing to help him, she was stopped abruptly when he voiced, "No." Her hands cascaded down to her sides once more, looking onto the mirror image of herself.

It was true, the servant was twins with the prince, but no records had ever been kept since King Henry VI only needed sons, so she became outcast, a traitor in the eyes of their father. Only recently had they become reunited when he demanded for a search party and recovered her. No one ever disobeyed the prince, a mere tyrant in the eyes of too many. Since then, she had vowed to stay loyally by his side, forever warding off the blows that came to him. Just because destiny has separated us since birth, I will, and always has, done everything to protect him from this war. He might not approve, but my life is the cost that I am restive to pay.

He took in his sisters trance-like expression, smiling he asked, "Is it tea time?" She looked up, a happily surprised look in her eyes. "No, but if you prefer I could fetch some." His smile grew broader at this, her loyalty was far more than he deserved, but he took it with open arms, none the less.

"I would, mind you a certain tea that I wish for, you might have to travel some way." He replied, honestly.

"Anything for you, might I ask where?" The girl was amused, but yearned to escape the confined walls of the menacing castle.

"The neighboring nation, in the Country of Green (Ireland), if that is too much of a bother-"he trailed off, waiting for his sisters' reply. Knowing the antiphon before it escaped her lips.

"Oh! Not a bother, anything you need!" She quickly responded, forgetting that she rudely, in her eyes, interrupted his train of thought.

He smiled, for the first time, genuinely. The servants' heart fluttered, always loving his continuously broad smile, wishing she could forever keep it there.

He noticed her brooding expression, but banishing it from thought, he waved her away with a flick of his wrist.

"Ikuraka nitotte waga kimi (1)," The servant said in a soft, clear voice.

Bowing at a 15 degree angle respectfully, she strode out of the room, "Arigato_gozaimasu, waga shitawashii (2)," He reciprocated automatically, hushed.

She strode out of the room, catching some of the lesser servants quiet argument down the hall.

"-she has decline the marriage proposal, I knew they were never true." A crackling voice howled, amused by the situation.

"How so?"Another, higher-pitched voice asked, obviously aggravated at the conversation at hand.

"I heard she has found a new lover, a simple peasant in the Country of Green! The scandal!" The voice snickered, earning a small gasp from the small servant, hiding in the shadows.

The elder servants quickly shot a murderous glance towards the unwanted intruder.

"Well, if it isn't the oh-so-innocent princes 'little servant'." The one on the right said, twirling her lank, brown hair as if bored by the sudden change of events, still sneering at the young girl.

"How has he twisted your loyalty this time, Rin?" The one on the right, curly black hair recognizable asked with a twinge of guilt. Rin remembered she was one of the many cooks.

Rin huffed, and promptly turned on her heel and retreated towards the door, eager to emerge from the dark castle to explore the gorgeous frost covered grounds. Not letting the servants' evil numerous rumors get to her.

Pushing open the small door in the basement that led up to a rickety pair of stairs from the servants dwellings, Rin tried, to no avail, to push the awkward and faint thoughts that suppressed her mood, very derogatory.

She never liked the carriage ride nor boats for that matter, but only because her prince had wished her to, she ventured to the Country of Green with a spark of hope that never seemed to leave.

The only part of the journey that was worth the simple remembrance was the gloriously refreshing spray of the salty ocean as she sat atop the small ship. Closing her cerulean eyes in content as the mist licked her face, the cool water in contact with her warm skin sending shivers down her spine. She could dislodge herself with deducing about the war that she and all of Europe had been thrust into.

Some dark part of her mind reminded her that it had been some fault of the princes for the Lancastrians to be as heated in war as they were, discarding the thought all too late her eyes opened with a flash of annoyance.

When she did, she exhaled sharply as the gorgeous harbor slowly came into view amongst the clear, blue waters of the Atlantic Ocean.

Many other ships were casually floating in the unclouded, crystal water. The white sanded beaches glistened in the bright sun, even in the dead winter. Tall, gray towering cliffs lined the edges of the coast line, trees and bushes sat atop of them, crawling all down the right side trailing onto the rolling jade hills beyond the village. The bright blue flags waving slowly in the winds showed that the Yorkists had concurred this country in the wars.

Rins' eyes widened with astonishment, no matter how many times she took the long journey to the Country of Green, she was always taken back by its natural beauty. The only problem was-

A huge gust of icy cold air blew harshly against her then, only proving her thought –the winter weather.

Stepping off the ship with a simple nod to the captain, who tipped his hat politely, dark eyes shining; Rin began making her way up the winding stone path way that led to the village.

All she needed was to find a merchant, get the Silver Moon tea and get out. Little did she know that was not how it was going to happen.

.

The boat captain slowly followed suit, the prince had ordered him to do a daring feat, something vile and unnecessary but if his prince requested, he shall do. Now only to find the Princess of Blue…

.

Rin hurried down the busy street, holding the small bag containing the tea leaves tightly against her chest. A sudden wave of people came rushing past her. Curiosity killed the cat, she thought grimly as she turned and followed the ever-growing crowd.

As the sea of people advanced further into the town, a harsh shoulder caused her to drop the precious tea leaves. Scrambling to her knees to gather the small, cloth bag, she was forced to the ground as pairs of feet brushed past, not bothering to see the small girl below.

A pair of warm hands suddenly latched onto her shoulders, pulling her out of the crowd of pedestrians. Flailing her arms helplessly, Rin was pushed in a dark alley between store fronts. Quickly standing, she desperately looked around.

She sank to her knees in defeat. She lost the tea. Whipping around to see who the bringer of the misfortune was, she noticed with a start it was the Princess of Blue and a boy their age behind her, clothed in green.

"Oh, um thank you for your generous services, ma'am." Rin muttered falsely, bowing slightly.

Her blue eyes shined with inquiry. "You are the young princes' servant, Rin?" She asked in a soft voice. The green eyed boy focused on Rin then, smiling fully, innocent with eyes wide with and emotion she could not place in the dark corner.

"Yes," she stated simply, not wanting to believe the rumors that the princess had turned down her prince for the boy that was behind the princess. Said boy still had his full attention on her, like he was contemplating his response.

Before the princess could say more, a deep voice shouted in an ecstatic tone, "I found her, Princess Hatsune!"

The small princess let out a small squeal, gathering her baby blue skirts and rushed down the alley, dark blue hair whipping behind her. The boy in green shot up, grabbing Rins' wrists gently and ran towards the storming crowd.

Is he crazy! Rin shouted at herself, closing her eyes in fear of being knocked down again. Stumbling behind the green-haired boy, he maneuvered quickly between the hoard of people, zigzagging with expert ease, Rin gradually opened her eyes, since the two had not yet fallen, and felt a rush of adventure. She boldly launched herself ahead, running shoulder with the strange boy. Feeling the sharp, crisp wind whipping at her face reminded her of the ferry she arrived on, sliding to a halt, the boy fumbled next to her, thrown off by the sudden stop.

"I must be going," Rin said to him, pulling her hand away from his. She hadn't noticed how far they had ran, but her heart banging against her chest in odd, irregular intervals and the obvious change in scenery proved they had covered much ground.

They were now just out of the village, atop one of the manly vibrant green hills that covered the beautiful country. A small, stone well stood before them, dried and emptied due to the constant usage.

Sitting on the smooth, gray stone of the wells' boarder, Rin tried to catch her breath. Smiling warmly the boy flipped the light green bangs from his jade eyes. "My name is Kaito, by the way. Sorry for the crowd, I guess the princess is truly popular in my country." He laughed warmly, voice strong. Sitting beside her, Kaito tilted his head up, watching the white wispy clouds blow quickly through the sky.

"Not a problem, though I should be-"Rin stopped when their eyes met, bright sapphire meeting bold emerald. Blushing, she turned her head away.

Kaito began to speak once again, though seemed like he was thinking aloud to himself, "A simple servant I just happened to meet in this wonderful country, with that smile that self-ridicules I couldn't help but be drawn near to you."

Rin whipped her head back, surprised where this was going, not knowing that a pair enraged and antagonized brown eyes watched in disbelief from amongst a bush a few yards from the pair.

The two's hearts were quietly attracted to each other, but they would never speak of that aloud.

As they talked, they began to grow closer, soon Kaito said, bluntly, "When I first saw you; that was the first time I had ever smiled from my heart. And I wish to see you again quite soon." He stood up, offering a hand which Rin took gratefully.

"I too would like to see you again, but how?" Rin uttered, scared to put out her heart, knowing how instantly it could be ripped apart.

"Tomorrow night, this well, in the cover of the night, meet me at midnight." He whispered, placing a small bag into the hand he had collected. Folding her fingers over it, with one last glance he walked away.

Rin glanced curiously into her hand, sighing in disbelief and also relief as it was the tea bag she'd thought she lost down in the market. With all those words out of the plot, she would most definitely return.

As soon as her strange new friend was out of sight, like a spell broken at last, Rin saw with a pang of surprise how late it had gotten. Vibrant reds and orange slashed across the dark evening sky, the bright sun dipping below the scintillating ocean. In the distance, the grand clock tower struck, chiming six times before silence overwhelmed her.

Turning around to remember the hill, to make sure she would be able to return to the sacred spot, Rin quickly hurried off, back down to, the now, hushed town, trying to come up with an excuse for being two hours late was beyond her.

Scrambling down to the harbor, the dark rocks viciously breaking the white-capped waves below her feet. Emerging onto the boat, she continued to the captain.

Strangely, his usually pale face was flushed. Curious, but nervous, Rin explained, "Forgiveness, Mr. Joseph, you see as I was-"she stopped abruptly as he laughed loudly, overpowering her soft voice.

"'Tis alright, Ms. Kagamine, shall we be off?" His kind, smooth voice startled her. How could he be okay for waiting so long for the likes of me? Nodding uneasily, they began the long voyage back to their country.

Her mind was spinning, velocious and dizzying. Staring out into the black horizon, she could only hope that she would be able to see her princes beautiful, sympathetic face, and sad smile slowly turning optimistic as his tea finally arrived.

Mr. Joseph held out a white-gloved hand out as they made their way through the icy grounds, many of the trees clung to the shinning silver snow, ice decorating the roots at their base. All of the luscious green grass now turned white with the snow crystal.

Taking the servants' back entrance, Mr. Joseph excused himself, heading to the kitchen while Rin headed up to the throne room, directly overlooking the kingdom.

Walking cautiously down the elaborate walkway that led to the French doors of the throne room, Rin glanced at the vibrant portraits that lined the walls of the previous nobles.

Reaching the double doors, she was about to enter when her princes' booming voice made her falter, looking through the door slightly, she witnessed her wonderful prince, standing before his throne. The commander of the royal guards was standing below the prince, eyes widening with fear. Behind them, watching in the shadows was a younger woman, his daughter, in her twenties, perhaps, with cropped brown hair and a crimson dress was being held by one of our yellow-clad guards.

"Out!" The prince shouted, blue eyes sending evil daggers at the bold traitor.

"I was only doing what's best for the villagers, my family!" The man yelled out in anger, "when a famine occurs, one helps those in need, not slay all that defy his ruling! You have thrown those people into poverty and you sit back, angered by the fact that," his voice rose in pitch, horribly imitating the princes' voice, "' that your feasts in this castle are lesser-"

He never had the chance to finish. Two burly men suddenly melted from the shadows, taking the man's arms as she tried to lunge at the prince.

"Take him away! I never want him to step foot in this world again." His voice dripped with evil and hatred, Rin gasped quietly, knowing that he meant "kill him at once," she shuddered as he was taken, shouting in rage.

"Goodbye," the young noble sneered.

The woman surged forward, wanting to help out her father, but the action was futile for as soon as she made an attempt to move towards the doomed child, the guard held tight, and she was stationary. Len spoke, tone deep and imitating, but the woman glared relentlessly,

"If your short on money there is no real need to fear, taking money from the peasants, all that they hold dear! To those who would have a little good on their conscious, you will just be there to clean the mess!

"Now, bow down to me, peasant!" Len laughed cruelly as the woman was roughly forced to her knees in an awkward bow, hissing in anger. The guard yanked severely on her arm, but she did not cry out in pain. Boldly, she walked away with the guard, vowing, "This is not going to be the end, this is simply the beginning for you, Prince Kagamine." A single tear rolled down the woman's face. Emotions filled her voice, and with shock, Rin believed her.

It was no secret that the villagers around their castle were indeed in poverty, for whenever droughts came, the crops died. When they came to their prince, he would simply say," If they don't have bread, then they had better eat cake!" What wasn't so open was that whenever the prince was low on money, he would have his minister rob the poor people to satisfy his wants.

Taking a deep breath, he sat once more. Waiting for a few seconds, Rin was about to enter when another figure intruded. Rin noted that it was Mr. Joseph.

The prince smirked. "Please, have you done what you were instructed?"

Joseph looked down, fidgeting with his hands behind his back.

"Well, there was an unusually large crowd because of her presence, too many witnesses. Also- um, about her new lover, the son from the Country of Green, well-"Joseph halted, unsure if he should tell on his beloved niece.

"What." The prince pressed; a command to continue talking, not an inquiry.

"I believe that, well that is to say, if this somehow was my misunderstanding…"

"SPEAK!" The prince yelled, losing patience for such an important matter.

"I believe that our Rin has fallen for the son of the Country of Green," Joseph eyed the young prince before continuing, "Which we might be able to use as our advantage to get closer to the Yorkists and finally end this war!" He said this last part rather quickly, waiting for his reaction.

"I want to make sure the Country of Green is badly stirred, my minister." His voice was dead and cold as he uttered these wishes.

Mr. Joseph's eyes widened, bowed slightly and turned, walking towards Rin and her hiding place with a sadistic grin that spoke volumes about his true feelings.

"N-no! Len, please, wait!" Rin burst through the doors before Mr. Joseph could reach her. Said man silently grabbed her arm, keeping her from running forward.

"That's Prince Kagamine to you, servant," Len said, smooth and cold. Rin blinked in astonishment. She dropped the tea tray, sending shards of the china cups and the dark liquid flying into the air, soaking into the light carpet.

"My dear, Rin," He cooed, motioning for Joseph to release his grip on her. Taking her arm back, she proceeded to the throne, kneeling, all but forgetting the shattered remains of the tea.

"Please, stand, my sister." He said in a soft voice, banishing Joseph from the room.

"Yes, my prince?" She whispered, standing before him. He handed her a glass bottle, a piece of parchment rolled inside. Rin was curious, for when the prince wanted something important to be done; this is how he requested it without saying directly and orally.

I request that the son of Green be killed.

Rin felt like falling to her knees. She could not imagine her Kaito silent, unemotional and immobile. Her whole body began shaking slightly, in shock of her bothers' harsh request. Why was he requisitioning such a feat? Jealousy? Envy? Covetous? No, the last one couldn't work for our country was the wealthiest, even though we were beginning to lose our hold on the Wars. If we did, Len would surely be killed.

Len spoke this time, tone serious but sad, "also, I would like you, my faithful servant, to fulfill this task for me, go with my ministers army, when the chaos breaks lose, find him and end him," his voice began to quiver; small tears escaped his usually composed blue eyes.

Rin nodded enthusiastically, bowing respectfully, she vowed, "Anything for you, I promise I will do your wishes," and noiselessly exited the room. Slamming her back against the wall next to the, now, shut off, doors, hot, quiet sobs retched her chest; crystal tears falling fathomlessly, and endlessly down her cheeks. Clutching her hands tightly against her thin chest, she yearned for this to be a horrible nightmare.

But, she did not wake up.

She had been asked to kill before, and she had, to please her demented brother. Her hands were tainted with innocent blood that has been long washed away, but the memory of the crimson liquid still haunts her dreams. But, if she had been asked to kill before, why in the world won't her tears stop falling now?

The next night. The pale, full moon was incandescent against the dark night sky, stars decorating the darkness like glitter. Usually, the cool evening would calm Rin to sleep, that was any other night. Fingering the silver double-edged dagger the prince had custom made, she slid it back into the pocket of her wide skirt.

The army marched that night, threw the village causing frightened villagers to flee, since they thought it was another raid. But, as the large group advanced to the dock, Rin swallowed heavily, a lump in her throat that had been there since last night.

Riding atop Lens' favorite horse, Josephine, she was soothed by his kindness, for he had killed the last servant who touched the horse. This act made her want to quickly do the massacre and return with haste.

The ferry did not bring her comfort. The mist felt like sharp bayonets against her skin now, and the ship seemed to be moving at an excruciatingly slow pace, perturbation and misery occupying every cell in her body.

Arriving at the harbor, Mr. Joseph led the group off the ship, taking Rin and his own horse and pulling her off to the side, he murmured, "I wish you luck."

Handing her the reins to Josephine, the black horse whinnied and galloped up through the town, every second drawing closer and closer to her secrets loves' death.

Reaching the top of the hill, she tied the horse to the well, regarding that Kaito had not yet arrived. Please stay home, please do anything but come. She prayed inside her head. She glanced to the serene town, longing to return to the ship.

"You came," a voice joked happily; startling Rin out of her desperate pleads. Turning around, she saw Kaito lounging on the outside of the well.

With a made up smile holding back her tears, she simply nodded.

Only one thing she didn't know, he knew everything about the raid as well as her assassination mission. Pretending not to notice, he gave a smile back. I hope I can die smiling at the last moment, Kaito wished, sighing deeply in the cold night.

Kaito watched her, not saying a word. Given this chance, he thanked her from the heart, allowing this one short moment to love her, and embracing her softly. As he pulled away, she grasped a small knife, her hand trembles and petrifies that hand of hers. Kaito tenderly lay his hands over hers, clasping his own death weapon in his own fists.

Looking one last time into her wonderful blue eyes, that now shone with confusion and tears, the clock struck midnight. Suddenly, the town below the forbidden couple erupted in flames and tortured cries. While Rin glanced toward the burning village and Kaito took this moment to thrust the cutglass into his chest.

Rin choked in surprise, watching her Kaito be slain by his own fingers, which still overlapped her own, which were covered in his pure blood. She looked down to him, green eyes shut eternally and light green hair falling all around his slightly grinning face, as if he accomplished his final task. Rin quickly released her hands from his now lifeless ones, shaking as she stared at the fresh, beautiful blood covering her palms. His lifeless body fell heavily onto the ground.

Dark liquid began blooming from his crisp white shirt, spilling around his body, his essence now sinking into the earth.

For the second time, she sobbed for her beloved, as the clock tower uttered its final note, she could hear the intense flames, the screams and clashing of swords. This magnificent and independent country falling lower and lower as her uncle led the bloody raid.

Houses of the innocent burned slowly to the ground, so many screams would suddenly cease to be. The people who were under her in the village were filled with endless pain, didn't get pity for the one who'd just slain, for all she cared about was the dead man in front of her, and what could've been.

She sank to her knees, the soft, dew covered grass cushioning her fall. Hanging her head, a robust hand patted her head. She looked up, Mr. Joseph smiling kindly. She couldn't defy the influence and imperceptibly smiled back. Holding out a hand, she took it with ease. They rode off on her princes' horse, which seemed eager to leave.

Rin buried her head uncomfortably into the back of her uncles' radiant yellow armor, not wanting to see the owners of the tortured screams that filled her ears, nor to see the collapsing of the once beautiful sea-side buildings in a flaming heap.

By the time the battalion had all gathered, cheering in a blissfully easy victory. Only moments before, they had set fire to all of the remaining flags, the incandescent blue fluttering slowly down, engulfed in flames before reaching the soot-covered grounds.

Ash covered the destruction, the heavy aura of smoke and dust burning her nose as they all made their way onto the ship, the men continuing their celebration, oblivious to the destruction, horror and devastation they had caused on their own power.

But, Rin let out a smile, happy smile, my prince is happy, that is all that matters.

No one knew of the small princess seething on a hill, plotting revenge and vengeance on the Son of Evil.

.

After the massacre of the Country of Green, months passed before the Lancastrians gained morale, victoriously stormed through London, taking Barnet. Rin was confident her prince was certainly not going to follow the path of their father, humming softly to herself, she sorted blood-red roses in dark vases sorted before the elaborate glass window facing the entrance to the castle, beyond that the small villages.

Being pulled back into her thoughts, she mussed endlessly about the dynastic struggle known as the Wars of Roses. The wars took a decisive turn after the Yorkists overpowering victory with the Battle of Towton. Now, Len had them quickly invade the rest of London.

Both armies had awaked long before the sun peaked over the horizon. Heavy fog shrouded the field. The hand-to-hand combat left the Yorkists retreating, the dense fog enveloping them as they ran from the battle. The prince had told her this story many times, as she listened intently each, loving the way his voice swooned as the story was told, eyes full of innocence, though he was describing war fare.

His eyes, Rin thought intensely, whose eyes once shone with such innocence? She could not remember. Shrugging the wearisome memories, she stared longingly into the villages, it had been ages since she had been outside of them, maybe she could run an errand for-

Rin paled. Pressing her face against the cool glass, her heart rammed heavily in her chest, in both shock and fear.

A small cavalry gathered just inside the towering gates, led by a woman with short brown hair and piercing red eyes, matching the armor, beside her, a shorter female with flowing cyan hair, masked in blue. Both held swords by their side. Suddenly, the brown-haired woman shot a glance to Rin, who was frozen in her place. The woman's eyes narrowed, but didn't show any signs of recognition.

Rin rushed off to Lens' room, she always had the nagging suspicion that not before long the angry townsfolk will attempt to overthrow her precious brother, she wasn't upset for she knew they deserved it rightly so. Her life the cost, she will always protect him. Always.

The army soon surrounded the royal palace, all of the servants and ministers had fled a while ago. Now, standing in his throne, was a handsome, cruel prince.

The woman in red barged in through the doors while Len glared in pure rage. Then, the masked woman entered, quickly falling in behind the prince. The woman in red thrust her sword to his neck, the tip grazing the smooth skin.

"You insolent fellow!" He snared, knowing he had been defeated.

They harshly led him down into the courtyard, cheers erupting in the cool air, splashing a happy atmosphere into the spring air.

Back inside the throne room, a blonde head poked out from behind the chair, tears welling, the figure stood and followed the doomed prince.

They threw the prince into a cell, right in the center of town. He was sentenced to death to be tomorrow at three, but for now this is where he was held. The dank stone walls and rusted bars was a huge step down from the grand castle. But, the prince looked only bored in the small cell to everyone's eyes, no one could tell what was going on in the fourteen year-olds mind. All, but the woman in red.

Because she knew the secret, but pretending to be as oblivious as the rest. For they had both done the damage.

The next morning, the sun shone brightly, clear sky spreading for miles. The warm rays even reached the small cell where the once powerful prince was being held. Soon, the woman and princess of blue gathered up his lithe form and took him out for his death.

As soon as the prison door burst open, the prince hissed in annoyance of how the bright light blurred his vision.

No one noticed and had to pretend to care, though. Since the tyrant no longer controlled them.

Leading him to the guillotine in the vast courtyard, many villagers gathered in hopes to literally watch the burden of this world fall off their shoulders.

The silver blade shone in the bright day, a respectful and terrifying glow to the weapon. Most of the villagers had been talking between themselves, now all fifty mouths were shut, attention fully on the captive and captors.

The crowd watched in disgusted awe, the prince lifted his head proudly, never once looking directly to the crowd.

"Coward." The woman whispered as she forced the ignorant prince to his knees in front of his, once, slaved subjects; tying his hands on the base of his back.

"I will allow you this, to know the name of the one who brought your final demise," she harshly snapped the wooden brace between his head and shoulders, eyeing his kneeling from.

"Meiko Avadonia."

After that, she bounded off the platform, not before glancing to the crowd and spotting a hooded figure with a small glass bottle in its hands. Blonde hair poked out from the brown cloth of the hood.

Come here to watch the execution? Meiko wondered, walking to the front of the crowd, standing next to Princess Hatsune whose violet shaded eyes filled with satisfaction, but sadness none the less.

The execution was set to begin at three o' clock. Meiko turned to the grand clock facing the teeming court, almost time. The atmosphere, unlike yesterdays', was hushed and tense.

Just before the clock reached three, as the chiming began, the prince uttered his last remark,

"Oh. It's tea time." And for the last time in this world, he looked to the clock, smirking.

Everyone looked away, intoxicated by the loud notes of the clock, suddenly, a sickening swish! Like a knife easily cutting threw butter. Meiko looked at the hooded figure, who now tightly grasped the bottle, tears streaming down the soft skin in rivers.

She almost felt sorry for the loss it caused. Almost.

And everyone thought "the Son of Evil" was dead and everything was over.

.

Few days after the execution a rumor circulated, which told that the one who had been killed on that day was a scapegoat and the prince was still alive. In a town which was long destroyed, at all too familiar harbor, the one who stood, hiding oneself from prying eyes, was the servant who looked like the prince; "I'm sorry…Rin".

This is a story of once upon a time.


End file.
